For some short wave wireless pairing devices, such as Bluetooth headsets or earbuds, users may enter input by touching a portion of the device. However, the user's finger can cause interference with signals transmitted by the device, thereby reducing a quality of the signals and associated content transmitted by the signals. While current Bluetooth specs allow for power control and data rate adjustments based on link quality measurements between the host and the device, by the time such the link quality is measured and adjustments are made, transmitted data has already been lost because of low signal quality.